Diskussion:Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne)/@comment-87.152.250.38-20150402213223/@comment-5167151-20150404230226
"wenn das ding früher gebaut wird dann bedeutet doch das auch,dass sich die zukunft wieder ändert oder irre ich mich?" Korrekt Zoom (ich nenne ihn jetzt einfach der Einfachhalt halber so ^^) ist aus einer Zukunft in die Vergangenheit gereißt um ja vermutlich sowieso schon die Absicht gehegt zu haben die Zukunft zu verändern (zu seinen Gunsten selbstredend) und verändert sie natürlich erneut dadurch schon alleien weil er dafür sorgt das Wells Teilchenbeschleuniger einige Jahre eher entsteht (was bedeutetd as der FLASH eher entsteht, denn DEN braucht Zoom ja um wieder genug Gewschindigkeit zu bekommen um wieder in seine eigene Zeit, sprich ins 25 Jahrhundert, zurück zu kehren) "war das vorherbestimmt das der teilchenbeschleuniger explodiert damit barry so seine kräfte bekommt?" Ich gehe stark davon aus. In späteren Comics wurde z.b. auch mal ne Geschichte gebracht inder rauskam das Barry Allen SELBST der Blitz war der ihn damals getroffen hat, indem er so schnell gerannt ist und durch die zeit gereist ist um sich selbst in der Vergangenheit die Superkräfte zu geben. Die Zeile die Oliver Barry in der Pilotfolge sagt "the Lightning has not struck you Barry, he has CHOSEN you!" also der Blitz hat ihn "erwählt" deutet auch daraufhin das es kein Zufall war was mit Barry passiert ist. "ich verstehe den sinn nicht...er müsste doch barry als kind nicht versuchen zu ermorden...er muss doch nur verhindern das der teilchenbeschleuniger jemals gebaut wird...und warum reist der reverse flash in die vergangenheit wenn man geil in der zukunft leben kann? oder hab ich jetzt nen denkfehler?" Nene kein denkfehler deinerseits. ^^ Also in der Serie sieht es so aus das Zoom, warum auch immer, vor hatte den kleinen Barry umzubringen (bzw es besteht immernoch die Möglichkeit das es DOCH um Barrys Mutter ging um Barrys Leben zu versauen), dabei ging was schief, Zoom strandete in der Vergangenheit (in der er jetzt schon 15 Jahre als Wells lebt) und will dementsprechend den Teilchenbeschleuniger eher bauen bzw schneller den Flash erschaffen damit der Flash dazu missbrauchen kann wieder in seine zeit zurück zu kommen (dabei oder danach wird er ihn vermutlich auch töten wollen). Zu verhindern das der Teilchenbeschleuniger gebaut wird könnte evtl auch verhindern das Zoom seine Kräfte bekäme. Ich bin selbst gespannt wie sie das in der Serie machen werden, denn die Geschichte des Professor Zoom Eobard Thwane ist auch in den Comics eine der vertracktesten, schiwerigsten und teilweise hanebüchesten aller Comiccharaktere. Wenn du einen DC Comicsfan, der dir die Entstehungsgeschichten der Helden und Schurken auswendig runterbeten kann, mal eine Herausforderung bieten willst, dann bitte ihn dir mal nur ganz kurz zusammengefasst die Entstehungsgeschichte von Professor Zoom zu erzählen. :D Bei dem Versuch diese massiven Zeitreise Paradoxe, die bei Zooms Geschichte wie sie im Lauf der zeit durch viele verschiedene Comics geformt wurde, auch nur etwas zu entwirren und in eine verständliche Form für jederman zu bringen würden selbst die größen Sience Fiction Geeks, die sich mit allen Aspekten der Zeitreisen befasst haben vermutlich scheitern. ^^ Falls du englisch kannst, darfst du dich mal durch dieses Video forsten: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNcitItBL50 Du wirst es aber garantiert mehr als einmal anschauen müssen :D Ich versuch mal wenigstens ein klein wenig Zoom zu umreißen geh da aber länsgt nicht auf alle Aspekte und Veränderungen der Figur ein. Eobard Thwade der im 25 Jahrhundert lebt (also in 400 Jahren in der Zukunft) inder unsere Superhelden wie Batman, Superman usw samt ihrer Abenteuer längst legendär wurden, und natürlich auch im Nachhinein die jeweiligen Geheimidentitäten bekannt sind, Eobard ist speziell ein riesen Fan des Superhelden Flash was sogar so weit ging das er sein gesicht durch operationen so verändert hat das er aussieht wie Barry und er stellte auch den Unfall anch dem Barry seine Superkräfte verdankt. Er bekam dadurch auch diese Superkräfte, diese nutze er um in die Vergangenheit zu resen ums ein Idol persönlich treffen zu können. Kam aber in einer Zeit an inder Barry schon tot war und dessen Sidekick Wally West der neue Flash war. Im Flash Museum das Central City zu Ehren ihres Beschützers erichtet hatte, lernte Eobard das es sein Sicksal sein sollte zu Professor Zoom zu werden, einem der schlimsten feinde seines Idols, das brachte die labile Psyche Eobards (er hatte schon zus einer Zeit gemordet) endgültig zu fall und wahnsinnig wie er nun war versuchte er sich als wieder zum leben erweckter Barry Allen auszugeben, Wally kam aber dahinte rund prügelte die scheiße aus Eobart raus und verfrachtete seinen Arsch in den Knast. Zoom kehrte immer mal wieder zurück und versuchte Barry zu besiegen oder zu töten, was natürlich immer misslang. Vor allem da Eobart irgendwann drauf kam das er Barry ja garnicht töten könnte, weil ohne Barry ER SELBST auch nicht existieren würde, da er ja nur aufgrund vom Flash zu Professor Zoom geworden ist. Da beschloss Zoom statt barry zu töten sein Leben fett zu versauen wo er nur konnte. Er brachte z.b. Barrys Ehefrau Iris um. Als er einige Jahre später als Barry über diesen Verlust hinweggekommen ist und eine neue Verlobte hatte, drohte nun auch die neue Liebe Barrys zu töten brach barry Zooms Genick und tötete ihn im Kampf. Dann war erstmal ruhe und über 25 jahre wurde Zoom auch nicht als Schurke benutzt (er ist auch nicht der Erzfeind vom Flash, das wäre viel mehr Captain Cold bzw Captain Cold + die Gruppe "die Rouges" die Cold anführt, wie ja auch ind er Serie) Dann gabs allerlei spannende Geschichten in denen Zoom mal in seien Zeit zurück reiste und sein dortiges Schicksal veränderte, mal brachte er Barrys Mutter um, mal verschlug es ihn bei einem Kampf mit Flash in eine Zeitschleife inder er immer und immer wieder zu dem zeitpunkt auftauchen musste wo Barry ihm das Genick bricht und mal schaffte es Zoom sogar gleichzeitig tot als auch Lebendig anwesend zu sein, da ZEITREISEN und so :D Geoff Johns hat, als er auch Barry Allen wiederbelebt hatte der ind en Comics lange tot war, 2009 dann auch Zoom zurück gebacht. In der neuen Version grub Eobard die Zeitkapsel des Flashs in der Zukunft aus, inder auch Flash Kostüm war. An dem Kostüm befanden sich noch Molekühle, Partikel usw vond er "Speed Force" der mysteriösen Kraft. die allen Speedstern ihre Supergeschwindigkeit verleiht (JA in den Comics gibt es mehr als nur einen Flash, und die fasst man unter dem Begriff "Speedster" zusammen). Beid em Versuch diese Partikel zu analysieren um so selbest den kontakt zur Speedforce herzustellen ging aber etwas schief und Thwane kam in Kontakt mit der Negativ-Speedforce (sozusagend em Bösen Gegenstück zur Speedforce) das verfärbte auch das Flash Kostüm Gelb (und die gelben Stellen rot und den weißen Punkt schwarz) und so wurde Thwane zu Professor Zoom. Er schaffte es auch selbst ein Lebendes Paradoxum zu werden, also ist er nun ind er Lage Barry töten zu können und trotzdem selbst weiter zu existieren, obwohl Barry ja der Grund dafür ist das er als Zoom existiert. Die Kurzform auf deine Frage warum er nicht geil in der Zukunft lebt und in die Vergangenheit reißt um unserem barry eins reinzudrücken ist, weil Eobard ein kranker auf Barry fixierter Bastard ist :D